Users value the compact size and sleekness of portable electronic devices, thereby making the electronic device light and easy to transport. In order to accommodate this need, manufacturers have removed many of the internal devices as well as the connectors which connect external peripheral device to the electronic device. However, in some situations, users need to be able to connect the electronic device to some types of peripheral devices. Unfortunately, with the absence of certain connectors on the electronic device, the user may be unable to connect a desired type of peripheral device to the electronic device.